


Ready to Fly

by GreySkyye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Painplay, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySkyye/pseuds/GreySkyye
Summary: People were always warning Shouyou about meeting people online. They urged him to be careful, because it was dangerous when you didn't know who was on the other side of the screen. Always in these imagined worst-case scenarios the threat came from a stranger.No one ever told him the worst thing that could happen was to find out the guy he'd been messaging for months, the one he was slowly falling for, was his ex. The one boyfriend he'd never gotten over - and the only dom he'd ever really submitted to.Someone really should have warned him about that.





	Ready to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> A few housekeeping items:
> 
> 1) This will be pretty kinky, and while I have a vague idea of where I'm going with it, all the specific kinks are not set in stone. Please mind the tags in future updates as I will more than likely be adding some.
> 
> 2) Please keep in mind this is a fictionalized version of a BDSM relationship, not a how-to manual. For the love of god do not try any of the shit I ramble about at home.
> 
> That should be it for now. Hope you enjoy!

_ Posted November 18, at 21:37:15 _

 

**MatchingCarpetAndDrapes:** I’m a small guy; short, skinny, fine bones like a bird. I’ve got no problem admitting that. Those are just facts. What bothers me is the way other people make a big deal about it - especially doms. Little does not equal fragile, but other people don’t seem to know that. 

 

I've been overcoming my size my entire life. No one who knew me would even think to call me delicate. And yet. Almost every dom I've ever been with feels the need to take it easy on me, like I'm made of glass or something. 

 

As  _ if _ I could be broken so easily. 

 

I like pain, and I'm made of tougher stuff than that. When I scene, I want it to  _ hurt _ . I want to feel it every time I so much as breathe for at least a week. Going easy on me isn't taking care of me; it's insulting. 

 

It keeps happening though. And I get mad - of course I do. Who wouldn't? But I also get determined. All I want with every new partner is to prove myself, prove I can take it. Take what? Anything and everything they can dish out at me. I don’t mind working at it until I get it right.

 

Thinking about ways to show them, convince a dom that I can do it, well, it got me thinking about sensory deprivation. And now I'm obsessed with the idea. I've come up with this fantasy and I'd give anything to find someone I trust enough to make it a reality. Someone I trusted with myself like that. Someone who trusted me enough to take what I was offering without guilt or hesitation. 

 

It always starts the same. 

 

I'm in a blindfold, a ball gag, and a pair of noise cancelling headphones. Sometimes I'm tied down and sometimes I'm unbound - expected to keep still on my own and really show how much I want to be good. From there things change based on what I need that day. But always my dom is good to me - staying connected in a physical way, checking in with a signal occasionally but not obnoxiously, respectful of my limits, yet never once holding back. 

 

And he hurts me. In any number of perfect ways. Sometimes it's a cane and hits so hard I don't have to wait for them to bruise. Others, it's vicious nipple clamps and a thick sound and a riding crop where it's most painful. Or toys that stretch my hole too wide with too little prep. Or a cock cage and orgasm denial that lasts so long it feels like my dick is gonna explode. And sometimes I can't even come up with anything specific, just pain - pain and pleasure and sex and the feeling of being perfectly in tune with another person, both of us getting exactly what we need. 

 

It's always the same thing that makes me cum though. I can't hear him, right? I'm in the dark and the silence with nothing to let me know I'm doing well, being good for him other than the fact that he doesn't stop, the understanding between us that he keeps going because he knows I can do it. Until he leans over, and presses his lips against my raw, aching skin - and smiles. Lets me know without doubt how pleased he is. 

 

That thought never fails to make me lose it. 

 

_ 104 Comments _

 

***

 

Pale light briefly lit the dark interior of Shouyou’s room before winking out again. He groaned and flopped over, groping blindly for his phone. The notification was for RACK, the kink website he was a member of. Ugh. His post had gotten another comment. So far the only comments he’d gotten were other subs saying things like  _ that sounds fun _ or  _ i want someone to dominate me like that _ or doms asking for pics or promising to fuck him hard. It was exhausting. He’d spent so much time writing and rewriting that post, pouring so much of himself into it and then…

 

Nothing but creeps.

 

In the four days since the post had gone up Shouyou had alternately felt brave and stupid. It was yesterday when the resigned numbness had started creeping through him like climbing vines. He’d given up just a little and the twisting vines of doubt had dug their thorns in. He felt wrung out and shaky. Posting his deepest desires like that no longer felt courageous - it just felt desperate.

 

Gritting his teeth against the flood of humiliation that threatened to drown him, he swiped his finger over the screen to display the comment. He wondered how many times this new message would feature the word “slut” or “whore;” it wasn’t a fun game to play with himself in his current state of mind. It was way too early in the morning for this shit. He shut his eyes and tapped the edge of the device against his lips while he waited for the comment to load. He pretended it was because of his shitty wifi connection and not his need for a moment to steady himself. After a few more seconds, he pulled the phone back to read the message.

 

A user named  **LonelyKing** had written  _ I would like to build that kind of trust with you; we seem to have complementary needs. How would you suggest developing a relationship like that? _

 

Oh.

 

Well that was certainly unexpected.


End file.
